


Grenzerfahrung

by Hargreaves1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Writing Assignment, Gen, like back in 2000, might actually rewrite this at one point in time, this is old
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hargreaves1999/pseuds/Hargreaves1999
Summary: Two friends exploring a cave in Brasilia and getting the adventure of a lifetime.





	

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel des herrlichen Spätsommertages als Paul und Lillith das lang ersehnte Ziel ihrer 6-tägigen Wanderungen durch den Regenwald erreichten: ein kleines Eiland inmitten des brasilianischen Hochlandes, eine Höhle von der die Eingeborenen seit Menschengedenken behaupteten, dass dort die Geister ihrer Urahnen umherwandern würden. Kurz ein Refugium, abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt, einsam und still, nur unterbrochen von den Gesängen der Vögel und dem beständigen Summen Lillith´s, die mit dem wunderschönen Gesang über ihre Heimat Paul ein wenig die Zeit versüßte.

In den letzten Tagen war Paul´s einfache Zuneigung zu der zierlichen Isländerin zu schierer Bewunderung gewachsen. Es faszinierte ihn, wie sehr sie sich in dieser Wildnis zurechtfand, nie murrte, wenn sie zum hundertsten Male im Matsch landete, von irgendwelchen Insekten gestochen oder irgendwo im Gestrüpp hängenblieb und dann immer noch zu einem lustigen Lied anstimmte oder einfach nur munter drauflos plapperte als würde sie jeden Tag nach Höhlen suchen, die es nur in den Legenden der Eingeborenen gab und deren Lage man nur vagen Beschreibungen entnehmen konnte. Tatsächlich war dies aber ihre erste Reise in unbekannte Gefilde, die sie mit ihm, ihrem langjährigen Freund Paul unternahm, dem sie scherzhaft den Namen Indy gegeben hatte, weil er zu ähnlichen Abenteuern aufgelegt war wie sein Romanheld Indiana Jones.  
Die Beiden standen vor dem Eingang zu der Höhle, überwältigt von den sie überkommenden Gefühlen. Freude darüber, dass sie die Höhle gefunden hatten, von der sie nicht einmal wussten, ob sie nun wirklich existierte, Faszination über den Anblick, der sich ihnen nun endlich nach langer Suche gewährte und pure Erschöpfung hinsichtlich der Strapazen der letzten Tage, die sie immer wieder verdrängt hatten, die aber nun im Anblick ihres Ziels mit voller Wucht zurückschlug.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir sie gefunden haben“, sagte Lillith mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ehrlich gesagt, war ich doch ein bisschen skeptisch. Die Beschreibung, die uns Maruk gegeben hat, war wahrlich mehr als vage.“  
Paul grinste sie an. „Also, ich fand sie doch sehr eindeutig. Immer den Fluss entlang, der am Berg vorbeifliesst, der aussieht, wie eine Kralle, dann an seiner Quelle angelagt, immer Richtung Norden und schon seid ihr da. War doch ganz einfach oder?!“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
Lillith musste ob seines Humors lachen. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zwinkerte sie ihn verschmitzt an. „Oh ja, sehr klare Beschreibung. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es gleich drei Flüsse an dem Krallenberg gab, die alle eine verschiedene Richtung hatten und wir genausogut in Timbuktu hätten landen können ... ja...doch. Sehr eindeutig!“ Beide mussten lachen.  
„Möchtest du dich erst ausruhen oder wollen wir gleich in die Höhle gehen und ihre Geheimnisse erforschen?“ Paul blickte sie auffordernd an und schaute dann wieder zum Höhleneingang.  
„Also, was mich angeht“, sagte sie und ein dunkles Grollen war aus ihrer Magengegend zu hören. Sie lächelte verlegen. „Was mich angeht, werde ich erst etwas essen. Wenn du schon hineingehen möchtest, kannst du das gerne tun. Ich mache uns solange etwas zu essen und rufe dich dann.“ Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich daran, eine kleine Feuerstelle herzurichten. Paul berührte sie am Arm und sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.  
„Wir werden zusammen etwas kochen und später zusammen hineingehen. Nach den ganzen Strapazen, die ich dir zugemutet habe, ist es nur fair, wenn wir uns die Höhle zusammen ansehen.“  
Lillith lächelte ihn dankbar an. Innerlich hatte sie gehofft, dass er bleiben würde. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, alleine vor der Höhle warten zu müssen. Paul konnte zwar manchmal ziemlich nerven und darüberhinaus war er ein absolut miserabler Koch - sie erwischte sich öfters bei der dem Gedanken nach der Frage, wie er seine vorhergehenden Abenteuer mit dieser Kochkunst überlebt hatte - aber seine Anwesenheit war ihm tausendmal lieber als die Einsamkeit. Außerdem waren die Zeiten , in denen er eine echte Nervensäge war, recht selten geworden und selbst wenn er einmal in seiner solchen Phase war, konnte nichts über seinen liebenswürdigen Charakter hinwegtäuschen, sein charmantes Lächeln, wenn er sie am Morgen begrüsste oder ihr aus einer peinlichen Lage heraushalf, seine Hilfsbereitschaft, die in fast jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit zutage trat oder einfach nur seine Selbstsicherheit, die ihr schon an dem Tag aufgefallen war, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in London getroffen hatte. Seit diesem Tag, an dem er ein paar Schlägertypen einfach nur durch sein selbstsicheres Auftreten davon abgehalten hatte ein wehrloses kleines Mädchen zu quälen, waren sie Freunde. Das war mittlerweile zwölf Jahre her. Sie war damals neun und er dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen. Noch heute war sie ihm für diesen Augenblick dankbar. Dankbar dafür, dass er sie nicht alleine gelassen hatte, dankbar dafür, dass er das verschüchterte kleine Mädchen, dass so gut wie kein Wort Englisch verstand und dass er nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, einfach an der Hand nahm und sie zu ihrem neuen Zuhause, irgendwo am Londoner Stadtrandgebiet, begleitete. Diese Dankbarkeit und ihre Zuneigung, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, ließ sie die Tage vergessen, an denen er melancholisch und düster umherwanderte und einfach jeden abschreckte, der sich in seiner Nähe befand.   
„Wollen wir anfangen?“  
Lillith blickte erschrocken auf. Während sie in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte er einen kleinen Steinkreis gelegt und etwas Holz aus der Umgebung gesammelt, um es für das Feuer zu be-nutzen. Er holte sein Feuerzeug hervor und zündete nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen den kleinen Holzberg an.  
„Und? Was wird es an diesem denkwürdigen Tag geben, oh Ihr, meine bewundernswürdige Köchin? Womit kann Euch Euer armseliger, nichtswürdiger Untergebener dienen?“  
Lillith musste aufgrund seiner Wortwahl lauthals loslachen. Sie überlegte kurz.  
„Nun denn, mein Untergebener. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir die Fische geben würdest, die du vorhin an dem kleinen See gefangen hast! Dann könntest du mir ein paar von den Haferflocken geben. Ich werde sie als Pfannkuchen dazu braten. Noch nicht fertig?! Jetzt aber schnell, sonst wirst du morgen früh noch nichts zu essen sehen.“  
Paul lachte ebenfalls. „Wenn ich Euch nicht hätte, wäre ich längst verhungert. Wie kann ich Euch danken, oh Licht meines düsteren Alltages!“  
„Du gibst also zu, dass du mich nur zum Kochen mitgenommen hast, Unwürdiger?“ Sie sah ihn gespielt finster an.  
„Wie könnte ich so etwas jemals behaupten, mein Engel? Ohne Euch wäre ich ein Nichts. Vergebt einem Nichtwissenden seine unverschämten und unbedachten Worte.“  
Lillith konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Während sie den Fisch und die Haferpfannkuchen briet, spielten sie ihr Spiel weiter. Für einen Außenstehende war leicht zu erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden um zwei sehr enge Freunde handelte, die als unzertrennbar galten.  
Als das provisorische Haferkuchen-Fisch-Gericht fertig war, setzten sich beide direkt vor den Höhleningang und begannen genüßlich zu essen.  
„Was glaubst du, was uns in der Höhle erwartet?“, fragte Lillith in einer kurzen Esspause. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir auf die Geister der Urahnen von Maruk stossen.“ Sie musste über den Aberglauben des alten Häuptlings lächeln. Geister. Nein, das war nichts, woran sie glaubte.  
„Hhhm, an die Geister glaube ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass wir ein paar interessante archäologische Funde machen dürften. Wenn Maruk und sein Volk glauben, dass es dort Geister gibt, dann wäre es möglich, dass in den Höhlen Menschen gelebt haben, die nicht wollten, dass man sich ihnen nähert und die daher Maruk´s Volk verschreckt haben.“  
„Höhlen? Ich dachte...“  
„Was wir hier vor uns haben, ist laut Maruk´s Beschreibung nicht nur eine einzelne Höhle, sondern der Zugang zu einem ganzen Höhlensystem. Und bevor du fragst, was mich glauben lässt, dass dieses System nicht mehr bewohnt wird, sage ich es dir gleich. Maruk und seine Leute wandern seit Ewigkeiten einmal im Jahr zu der Höhle, um dort ihren Ahnen zu huldigen. Sie haben sie nie betreten, aufgrund von Lauten und Erscheinungen, die sie für die Geister ihrer Ahnen gehalten haben, aber seit ungefähr dreissig Jahren treten diese Erscheinungen nicht mehr auf. Ich glaube, dass ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt die letzten der Menschen, die in den Höhlen wahrscheinlich gewohnt haben, weggegangen sind. Maruk würde mir das natürlich nie glauben. Seine Glaube an die Geister hielt ihn davon ab, jemals die Höhlen zu betreten, , ja aus Angst er könnt seine Ahnen verärgert haben, ist er sogar seit es hier ruhig geworden ist nicht mehr hier gewesen. Nur ein paar seiner Leute machen sich alle paar Jahre noch auf den Weg, um nachzuschauen, ob die Geister zurückgekehrt sind. Da ich aber nicht diesen Glauben habe, werde ich nachher dort mit dir hineingehen und wir werden sehen, was es wirklich mit alldem auf sich hat.“  
Lillith kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.  
„Also, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, gibt es vielleicht sogar noch eine einfachere Lösung. Die meisten Höhlensysteme werden, von Luftschächten durchzogen. Wenn nun der Wind in einen bestimmten dieser Schächte bläst, kann es zu Geräuschen kommen, die einem Stöhnen, Heulen oder Kreischen nahekommen. Wenn nun, vor dreissig Jahren einige dieser Schächte eingestürzt sind und der Wind nicht mehr eindringen konnte, wäre damit erklärbar, warum die Geräusche aufgehört haben.“  
Paul hörte ihr interessiert zu. „Und wie erklärst du dir die Erscheinungen?“  
„Soweit ich weiss, ist es hier oben, oft ziemlich neblig. Viele Menschen behaupten, dass sie im Nebel Gestalten sehen, die eigentlich gar nicht da sind. Was auch möglich wäre, sind Irrlichter, die im Nebel Zuhause sind.“  
„Hier? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. In England würde ich mich ja noch mit der Erklärung zufrieden geben, aber hier? Nein.“  
„Solange nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen ist, ist alles möglich, mein Lieber. Wollen wir anfangen? Ich bin fertig mit essen?“ Lillith richtete sich auf und begann aufzuräumen.  
Paul nickte zustimmend und half ihr die Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Dabei beobachtete er Lillith immer wieder von der Seite. Unwirrkürlich erinnerte sie ihn wieder an das kleine Mädchen, dem er geholfen hatte ohne eigentlich genau zu wissen warum. Er wusste, dass sie die Einsamkeit und das Alleinsein hasste und doch war sie sofort bereit gewesen ihn auf dieser Tour zu begleiten. Er hoffte , dass er es wert war.  
„Fertig?“ Lillith hatte sich bereits ihren Rucksack aufgesetzt und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. In ihrer einen Hand befand sich eine Taschenlampe, in der anderen ein Stück Kreide, mit der sie sich den Weg in der Höhle markieren wollten.  
„Yep.“ Paul holte ebenfalls seine Taschenlampe hervor und setzte sich seinen Rucksack auf. Beide holten noch einmal tief Luft und betraten entschlossen die Höhle.  
„Wow!“ Lillith schaute sich begeistert um. Sie waren von der kleinen Haupthöhle aus, die den Beiden nichts außer grauem Fels zu bieten gehabt hatte, in einen Seitentunnel gegangen und hatten von dort aus nach ungefähr halbstündigem Wandern durch die Finsternis, die nur von den blassen Kegeln ihrer Taschenlampen erhellt wurde, eine weitere Höhle erreicht, etwas kleiner als die erste, dafür aber wesentlich interessanter. Vor ihren Augen brach sich das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen tausendfach in den Facetten der Kristalle, die sich überall an den Wänden und der Decke der Höhle befanden und gleichsam Lillith als auch Paul in Erstaunen versetzten.  
„Weisst du, was das für Kristalle sind Paul?“  
Paul näherte sich der Wand und betrachtete die Steine eingehend.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass es sich um Blautopaz handelt. Ein Höhle voll von Blautopaz! Einfach heller Wahnsinn! Ich glaube, wir befinden uns in einem riesigen Geoid, aus dem die Kristalle rausgewachsen sind. Sieh nur! Sogar auf dem Boden sind sie gewachsen. Und da! Wenn du dir die Gänge genau ansiehst, siehst du , dass sie künstlich angelegt worden sind. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was wir hier gefunden haben?! Ich meine nicht die Edelsteine! Die alleine sind schon eine Sensation! Wir haben den Beweis, dass hier Menschen gewesen sein müssen! Kein Gang entsteht so regelmäßig! Es müssen einfach Menschen hiergewesen sein und die Tatsache, dass dieser Geoid ansonsten unversehrt ist, bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass er so etwas wie ein Heiligtum sein muss!“  
Lillith musste lächeln. Paul´s Begeisterung war körperlich spürbar. Er hatte nicht nur den Beweis, dass die Höhle wirklich existierte, sondern auch noch den Beweis, dass in den Höhlen Menschen gelebt hatten. Sie wollte auf ihn zutreten, um ihm zu gratulieren, als sie merkte, wie plötzlich der Boden unter ihr nachgab. Sie versuchte sich mit einem Satz in seine Richtung zu werfen, aber es war bereits zu spät.  
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stürzte sie in die kalte Finsternis, ein letztes Bild vor Augen: Paul wie er sich entsetzt umdrehte und versuchte ihre Hände zu greifen. Paul, in dessen Gesicht unvorstellbare Qualen geschrieben standen, als seine Hände ins Leere griffen.

„Lillith!!!!“  
Paul sprang auf seine Freundin zu und versuchte ihre Hände zu greifen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Finger, dann verschwand die kleine Isländerin mit einem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht in bodenloser Tiefe.  
„Lillith!Lillith!“ Paul ließ sich am Rand des Abgrundes nieder, der sich so plötzlich unter ihr aufgetan hatte und rief verzweifelt ihren Namen. Keine Antwort drang aus der Tiefe zu ihm herauf. Der Augenblick absoluter Schönheit, den er empfunden hatte, als er mit ihr diesen Geoid betreten hatte, wich einem Gefühl des Schmerzes und der Leere. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er die Taschenlampe, die er bei dem Versuch sie zu fangen hatte fallengelassen und leuchtete in das Loch, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass sie sich hatte irgendwo festhalten können oder dass der Abgrund in den sie gestürzt war sich als nicht allzu tief herausstellte und sie unversehrt war. Seine Hoffnungen zerplatzten als er unter sich nichts als tiefste Schwärze erkennen konnte.  
„Oh, mein Gott! Lass es nicht es nicht wahr sein! Lass es bitte nicht wahr sein! Lillith!!!“ Paul sank in sich zusammen, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien und versuchte das Bild der abstürzenden Lillith aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, jedoch ohne sonderlichen Erfolg.  
„Wie konnte ich sie nur fallenlassen? Sie stand doch genau hinter mir. Ich hätte sie auffangen müssen. Warum bloß habe ich sie nicht auffangen können? Warum habe ich sie überhaupt mitgenommen? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es viel zu gefährlich für sie ist. Es ist meine Schuld...nur meine Schuld!“

Lillith wachte mit der Erinnerung an einen Traum über ihre Vergangenheit auf. Für einen Augenblick hoffte sie, dass wenn sie die Augen aufschlagen würde, es wie damals sein würde, und Paul vor ihr stehen würde, um ihr Schutz und Geborgenheit zu geben, doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war um sie herum nichts als Finsternis. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und es schien kein Körperteil an ihr zu geben, dass ihr nicht wehtat. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Paul und sie hatten diesen wundervollen Geoid gefunden. Er war einfach hingerissen von dieser Entdeckung gewesen. Sie hatte seine Freude teilen wollen und war auf ihn zugegangen, doch dann? Was war dann? Nach einigen Sekunden erinnerte sie sich. Der Boden hatte unter ihr nachgegeben und sie mitgerissen. Paul hatte versucht sie festzuhalten, doch er hatte nur ihre Finger kurz berührt und sie dann verloren.  
Lillith blickte nach oben, doch war dort dieselbe Schwärze, wie überall. Sie konnte nichts erkennen.  
„Paul?! Paul!?! Kannst du mich hören?“ Ihre Stimme war laut genug einen Berg zum Einsturz zu bringen, deshalb hoffte sie, dass er sie hören würde, doch ... es drang auch nach Minuten des Wartens keine Stimme zu ihr hinab.   
„Na toll! Wie es aussieht sitze ich hier noch eine Weile alleine im Dunkeln. Ich hoffe, Paul versucht mich hier herauszuholen.“   
Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Mit einem Seufzer richtete sie sich auf und tastete vorsichtig ihren Körper ab, um festzustellen, ob sie sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie Glück. Sie konnte zwar im Dunkeln nichts erkennen, aber ihr erster Eindruck war, dass sie bis auf ein paar Prellungen, fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen und einem leicht duseligen Gefühl im Kopf unverletzt davon gekommen war.  
Ihr fiel ein, dass sie bei dem Sturz ihre Taschenlampe getragen hatte. Vielleicht hatte diese ja ähnliches Glück gehabt, wie sie und hatte das Ganze unbeschadet überlebt. Ihre Hoffnungen fanden ein jähes Ende, als sie mit der tastenden Hand die Taschenlampe fand, oder besser gesagt, das, was mal eine Taschenlampe gewesen sein mochte.   
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur dagesessen hatte und in die Finsternis gestarrt hatte, ihre Gedanken unentwegt um die Frage kreisend, ob es Paul gut ging, ob er nach ihr suchte oder ob er sie aufgegeben hatte, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass sie wahrscheinlich ins Bodenlose und somit in den Tod gestürzt war. Ihre Hoffnung klammerte sich wie ein Strohhalm an sein Versprechen, dass er ihr einst gegeben hatte; das Versprechen sie nie alleine zu lassen. Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, entging ihr deshalb auch anfangs die Tatsache, dass die undurchdringliche Schwärze, die sie wie ein dicker Teppich umgeben hatte, langsam einem helleren Ton wich. Umrisse wurden sichtbar und brachten die Erkenntnis, dass sie in keiner weiteren Höhle, sondern in einem der vielen Tunnel des ganzen Systems gelandet war. Zu ihrer Linken wurde die Umgebung immer heller. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie begriff, dass sich ein Licht auf sie zubewegte. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ein Gefühl der Euphorie machte sich in ihr breit. Paul war gekommen, um ihr zu helfen! Er musste einen Weg hier herunter gefunden haben und war nun auf der Suche nach ihr!Lillith sprang auf, um ihm entgegenzulaufen. Es musste einfach Paul sein!   
Das plötzliche Aufrichten schien ihrem Körper gar nicht zu bekommen. Das leicht duselige Gefühl, dass sie die ganze Zeit über gehabt hatte, verstärkte sich mit einem Mal um ein Vielfaches. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie fand sich schneller am Boden wieder als ihr lieb war. Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, sah sie direkt in Paul´s besorgtes Gesicht ... oder zumindest glaubte sie im ersten Moment in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Bild wich jedoch dem eines anderen Mannes von etwa Paul´s Alter. Er war schlank, aber trotzdem muskulös gebaut. Sein Gesicht war von edlem Schnitt, umrahmt von schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Trotz der Kühle des Höhlensystems war er bis auf einen weißes Tuch um seine Hüften und einen zartblauen Umhang um die Schulten unbekleidet. Er redete in einer fremden Sprache auf sie ein, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit allen Sprachen hatte, von denen sie bsi jetzt gehört hatte. Sie musste ihn wohl ziemlich schockiert angesehen haben, denn sein Wortschwall hörte abrupt auf und er lächelte beruhigend auf sie ein. Er trat auf sie zu und hob sie ohne sichtliche Mühe hoch. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie spätestens jetzt zu schreien angefangen, doch von dem Fremden ging eine solche Ruhe und Friedfertigkeit aus, dass ihr nicht einmal der Gedanke dazu kam.  
Nachdem der Mann sie hochgehoben hatte, begann in dieselbe Richtung zurück zu laufen, aus der er eben gekommen war. Er redete wieder auf sie ein, dieses Mal aber langsamer und, soweit Lillith dies aus seinem Tonfall heraushören konnte, gewählter. Auch diesmal verstand sie kein Wort, jedoch war ihr das für den Augenblick egal. Sie fühlte sich , entgegen aller Logik, warm und geborgen in seiner Nähe und das Wichtigste war: sie fühlte sich definitiv nicht allein!  
Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass, obwohl der Fremde sie hochgehoben hatte und somit eigentlich keine Hände mehr frei hatte, eine Lampe, Fackel oder ähnliches zu tragen, sie ihre Umgebung trotzdem gut erkennen konnte, ja mehr noch. Je weiter sie sich in die Richtung bewegten, aus der er gekommen war, desto heller wurde es. Erst nachdem sie bereits ein ganzes Stück zurückgelegt hatten, fiel ihr auf, dass das Licht von den Wänden selbst zu kommen schien. Sie sah, soweit dies ihre Lage in seinen Armen zuließ, genauer hin und erkannte, dass ähnlich wie in dem Geoid, die ganzen Wände mit Kristallen bedeckt waren. Die Kristalle hatten eine milchig-weiße Färbung. Es handelte sich also nicht , wie oben um Blautopaz. Was aber noch bemerkenswerter war, war, dass das Leuchten aus ihnen heraus zu kommen schien.  
„Kristalle als Leuchtquelle!“, dachte sie interessiert, „Paul wäre begeistert, wenn er das sehen könnte. Sie blickte zu dem Fremden hoch. Er hatte aufgehört auf sie einzureden und konzentrierte sich nun völlig auf seinen Weg. Seinem Gesicht konnte sie keinerlei Hinterlist oder bösartige Gedanken entnehmen. Dieser Anblick beseitigte selbst ihre letzten Zweifel, die noch irgendwo in ihrem Unterbe-wusstsein vorhanden gewesen waren. Er schien ihren Blick zu spüren, denn für einen Moment schaute er sie an und lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu.  
Sie mussten sich auf diese Weise ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde durch den Gang bewegt haben. Lillith konnte sich an jedes einzelne Detail erinnern, was auch nicht schwer war, da sie an keiner sichtbaren Kreuzung vorbeigekommen waren. Der Gang war nach und nach immer breiter geworden und mündete nun in einer riesigen Höhle. Ihr Anblick verschlug Lillith den Atem.  
Vor ihr breitete sich eine sanft gewellte Ebene aus, auf der ungefähr dreissig Zentimeter hohes Gras wuchs. In ihrer Mitte befand sich ein kleiner See. Selbst von hier aus konnte sie erkennen, dass er kristallklar war. Es war hell, fast so wie an einem schönen Sommertag. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie, dass die gesamte Höhlendecke, von den seltsam milchig-weißen Kristallen bedeckt waren, die so hell strahlten, dass es einer kleinen Sonne gleichkam. Anders aber als bei der Sonne war, dass dieses Licht den Augen nicht wehtat. Es strahlte dieselbe Sanftheit und Ruhe aus, wie der Fremde. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Höhlendecke zu dem Gebiet, am westlichen Seeufer und was sie dort erblickte, stellte alles bisherige in den Schatten. Direkt am Ufer, keine zweihundert Meter von ihrem derzeitigen Standpunkt entfernt, erhob sich auf einem winzigen Hügel eine kleine Stadt. Sie schien aus dem selben Material zu bestehen, wie die Höhlendecke, denn auch sie schimmerte sanft milchig-weiß aus sich heraus. Lillith musste man ihre Faszination ansehen, denn der Fremde lächelte sie wissend an und begann auf die Stadt zuzulaufen.  
Als sie sich der Stadt näherten, konnte Lillith weitere Menschen erkennen, die alle in ähnlicher Weise gekleidet waren, wie ihr mysteriöser Retter. Sie unterschieden sich nur in ihren Farben der Umhänge, die aber alle in sanften, fließenden Pastelltönen gehalten waren. Ihre Gesichter waren edel geschnitten, zeigten aber keinerlei Spuren von Hochmut, sondern lächelten sie freundlich an, als sie die Stadt betraten.   
„Warum sollte sich Maruk vor diesen Leuten gefürchtet haben?“, dachte sie verwundert. Sie erinnnerte sich daran, was Paul erst vor wenigen Stunden zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber es machte keinen Sinn mehr. Warum sollte jemand wie Maruk´s Volk, das bei vielen Stämmen für seine Tapferkeit bekannt und gefürchtet war, sich vor solch friedlebenden Leuten fürchten?  
Der Fremde trug sie zu einem Haus im Zentrum der Stadt. Es war größer gebaut, als die meisten anderen und erinnerte vage an einen ägyptischen Königspalast, wenn auch in viel kleinerem Ausmaße. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sich an diesem Gebäude außer den Leuchtkristallen, auch noch andere Edelsteine befanden, vorrangig in abwechselnd kräftig, dann wieder blassen Blautönen. Lillith vermutete, dass es sich bei den hellen Steinen wieder um Blautopaz handelte und die dunklen waren... Sie versuchte sich an Paul´s Aussagen über Farben und Charakteristika von Edelsteinen zu erinnern... die dunkelblauen waren... je genau... die dunklen Steine mussten Saphire sein.   
Sie betraten das Gebäude, nachdem sich nach einem Wort des Fremden, dass wie „Naif“ oder „Narif“ klang, die Eingangstür geöffnet hatte. Niemand folgte ihnen. Auch innen war alles aus dem seltsamen Leuchtkristall gebaut, jedoch leuchteten nur verschiedene Gegenstände des Hauses in dem milchig-weißen Licht, was ihre Vermutung verstärkte, dass er irgendwie in der Lage war, die Leuchtkraft der Steine zu kontrollieren. Er trug sie durch mehrere angrenzende Räume, bis sie in einer kleinen Kammer angelangten, die bis auf ein schmales, aber nichts desto trotz komfortables Bett leer war. Er setzte sie darauf ab und holte plötzlich etwas aus einem Beutel an seiner Seite, der ihr bis jetzt noch nicht an ihm aufgefallen war. Es war ein kleines Amulett an einer unglaublich zartgegliederten Silberkette. Das Amulett schien ein Schriftzeichen oder etwas ähnliches darzustellen und war, wie alles hier, aus dem Leuchtkristall gemacht. Nur am oberen Ende war ein Blautopaz und ein Saphir angebracht. Er hielt ihr die Kette hin und schien sie aufzufordern, danach zu greifen. Lillith zögerte. Warum wollte er ihr diese Kette geben? Der Fremde bemerkte ihr Zögern und überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann lächelte er und hielt den Stein an seinen Kopf. Dann hielt er ihn ihr wieder hin. Lillith hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit sagen wollte. Sie zögerte dieses Mal aber nicht, nach dem Stein zu greifen. Als sie ihn berührte, wurde ihr klar, was der Fremde gemeint hatte. Ihre hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, die sie die ganze Zeit über gehabt, aber aufgrund ihre Lage verdrängt hatte, wurden von einer Sekunde schwächer. Sie verstummten zwar nicht ganz, fielen aber auf ein erträgliches Maß ab. Der Stein schien also heilerische Fähigkeiten, wenn auch in begrenztem Maße zu haben. Lillith lächelte den jungen Mann an. Er bedeu-tete ihr sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie müde sie eigentlich war und kaum, dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Eine besorgte Stimme riss sie kurze Zeit später wieder aus dem Schlaf.  
„Lillith? Lillith?! Bitte wach auf!“   
Jemand rüttelte sie sachte an der Schulter und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie direkt in Paul´s besorgtes aber dennoch glückliches Gesicht. Verwirrt ihn zu sehen schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Paul? Was machst du hier?“ Sie blickte um sich. Im Schein von Pauls Taschenlampe konnte sie erkennen, dass sie sich wieder an der Stelle befand, an der sie durch die Decke gestürzt war. Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie war doch erst vor wenigen Augenblicken im Gebäude ihres fremden Retters eingeschlafen.  
Paul schien ihre Verwirrung aufzufallen.  
„Was ist Lillith? Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich meine...hast du Schmerzen oder so? Ich konnte bis auf ein paar Prellungen nichts finden, aber vielleicht hast du ja...“  
„Nein, nein. Es geht mir gut“, was sie übrigens todernst meinte. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen und auch die ganzen Prellungen waren, wenn schon nicht weg, dann doch wenigstens nicht mehr so schmerzhaft, wie noch vor einigen Stunden. „Wo ist der Fremde?“  
„Welcher Fremde? Ich habe niemanden gesehen!“ Paul sah sie verwirrt an. „ Ich habe, nachdem ich mich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatte, ein Seil hier heruntergelassen in der Hoffnung, dass es reicht und ich dir helfen kann. Ich habe dich hier unten gefunden und weil außer Prellungen nichts zu sehen war, ein wenig schlafen lassen. Glaub mir! Es war kein Fremder hier! Es gab auch keinerlei Anzeichen, dass vor meiner Ankunft jemand hier gewesen ist. Du musst dich täuschen.“  
„Aber...“ Lillith war ratlos. „Ich erinnere mich genau, wie er aus dieser Richtung gekommen ist und mich in seine Stadt gebracht hat.“ Sie wies mit einem Finger in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.  
„Überall waren leuchtende Kristalle und seine Stadt befand sich in einer Höhle. Es war fast, als wäre man am Tageslicht, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur die Kristalle, die so geleuchtet haben. Ich...“  
Sie erzählte ihm alles. Paul hörte kopfschüttelnd zu.  
„Das kann nicht sein. Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich mich ein wenig umgesehen. Der Tunnel, den ihr benutzt haben wollt ist keine fünfzig Meter von hier eingestürzt. Man kommt dort nicht weiter. Auch in der anderen Richtung ging es nicht weiter. Der Gang muss vor Jahren zusammengestürzt sein. Außerdem gibt es nirgendwo Anzeichen von diesen seltsamen Kristallen, von denen du mir gerade erzählt hast. Du hast sicher bloß alles geträumt.“Er strich ihr durch die Haare und lächelte sie warmherzig an. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass es ein schöner Traum war. Ich hätte ihn auch gerne gehabt.“  
Lillith sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er würde ihr nicht glauben, was ja auch verständlich war. Alle Indizien sprachen dagegen, dass sich das Ganze wirklich abgespielt hatte. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und nickte schließlich.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Es war nur ein Traum.“, gab sie zu. „Und... Paul?“  
„Was gibt es?“, fragte er sie immer noch mit dem selben Lächeln, dass sie so an ihm liebte.  
„Danke.“  
„Für was?“  
„Dafür, dass du mich nicht alleine gelassen hast.“  
„Ich hätte dich nie alleine gelassen!“Er überlegte kurz. „ Ich gebe zu. Für einen Moment war ich kurz davor aufzugeben, aber...dann...nein! Ich hätte dich nie alleine gelassen!“  
„Ich weiss!“  
„Möchtest du dich noch ein wenig ausruhen oder wollen wir versuchen wieder dort hochzukommen.“  
Er deutete auf das Loch über ihnen. Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie lieber aufbrechen sollten. Paul drehte sich um und begann ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Lillith richtete sich ebenfalls auf und wollte ihm helfen, als sie merkte, dass sich irgendetwas in ihrer Hosentasche befand. Sie griff hinein und zog die Kette mit dem Anhänger heraus, die ihr der Fremde gegeben hatte. Im Licht von Pauls Taschenlampe schimmerte sie schwach milchig-weiß. Sie wollte Paul deswegen ansprechen, als sie es sich doch anders überlegte und die Kette wieder wegsteckte. „Der Schein trügt immer!“, dachte sie und musste lächeln Vielleicht würde sie es ihm später sagen. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken wandte sie sich um und half Paul beim Zusammenräumen.


End file.
